


Better Than A Fantasy

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Books, Crushes, Cuddling, Fluff, Funny, Hand Jobs, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Wears Glasses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, The Hobbit References, The Lord of the Rings References, Tolkien References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Eren's been hopelessly in love with Levi for five years but a fantasy book might make his dreams come true.





	Better Than A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, I want to thank everyone that has commented or left kudos on my previous fic, you're the best!  
> Thank you also for clicking on this fic despite the awful summary, and don't worry if you haven't read or watched The Hobbit or The Lord of The Rings, you won't miss anything apart from maybe something at the end, but you can easily find the reference on Google :)  
> Enjoy!

There he was.

Levi Ackerman, the coolest and hottest guy at school. 

From his locker, Eren saw him walking down the hallway together with his usual friends, a tall blond and a loud brunette, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. Eren had had a major crush on the older boy ever since middle school and now, five years later, he still wasn’t over it. At this point he was sure he was never going to move on and had given up on going out with someone else because they simply weren’t Levi. There was no one that could beat Levi’s slick black hair and the way he styled it in an undercut, or the red colour of his lips that stood out because of his pale complexion, or even his height that would fit perfectly between Eren’s arms. 

As per usual, Levi was wearing an all black outfit: a plain black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black vans together with the glasses he always wore that gave him that I’m-cool-but-also-smart vibe that Eren was obsessed with. 

As Levi and his friends walked past him, Levi glanced at him and Eren blushed under those piercing grey eyes that he desperately wanted to see up close. After a quick glance, Levi averted his gaze and continued to talk to his friends, leaving Eren at the mercy of his hormones. 

“Eren?” someone called him. “Are you listening to me?” 

Turning his head, Eren saw Armin, one of his closest friends, looking at him. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Eren replied, eyes still glued on Levi. 

Armin followed his gaze and when he saw who was catching his friend’s attention he let out an exasperated sigh. This had been their routine for years now, ever since the first day Eren had laid eyes on Levi. When the raven haired was around talking to Eren was pointless. 

“You know you’ll never have a chance with him if you just keep staring, right?” Armin said. 

“As if I had the courage to talk to him,” Eren replied. “Look at me, I’m so lame,” he added gesturing towards himself. Eren didn’t think he had even the slightest chance with Levi with his almost non-existent sense of style and his hair that refused to stay in place. He had considered shaving it off completely a good amount of times, but he never did it, thinking that it would only make things worse. 

Armin rolled his eyes, tired of having this kind of conversation with him almost every day. 

“Anyways, as I was saying when you weren’t listening, I won’t be able to go to lunch with you today because I have to tutor a freshman with his math homework.” 

“At lunchtime?” Eren asked disbelievingly. 

“Yeah, he has math right after lunch and he wants to make sure he did the equations right,” Armin said shrugging. 

“Of all days the one when Mikasa is at home with the flu,” Eren complained. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just for today,” Armin said apologetically. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Eren said with a smirk. “I have Bilbo to keep me company,” he added, taking out of his backpack a very used copy of “The Hobbit”. 

“How many times have you read that book already? You must know it by heart.” 

“I just love it, it’s relaxing,” Eren shrugged, putting it back in his bag. 

“Whatever you say,” Armin replied and together they made their way toward one of the classrooms. 

Morning classes seemed to drag on forever. It was almost the end of the first semester and teachers were madly trying to do as much of the program as they could before the holidays, while bombarding their students with homework, essays and projects. Every year Eren found himself wondering why teachers couldn’t plan their lessons better instead of cramming everything in the last three weeks before the Christmas holidays. Not only were the lessons boring and stressful, but he also didn’t have any free time as he had to stay up until late at night to study and finish his homework. 

When lunchtime arrived, Eren was relieved to have some alone time and instead of going to the cafeteria, he headed towards the emergency exit that lead outside where he knew there wouldn’t be anyone and he could read his book in peace. 

He sneaked out of the door, making sure that no one was looking at him, and then sat on one of the steps of the fire exit stairs with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. He took out his sandwich and his book, and then started to eat as he continued to read from where he had left off the night before. 

He was so absorbed in his reading that he didn’t notice the door opening until he saw a pair of shoes next to him. He already knew to whom those shoes belonged, but he looked up just to make sure and his eyes landed on Levi. The raven haired gave him a curt nod before leaning on the wall next to the door and lighting up a cigarette. 

Eren’s heart beat loudly in his ears and Eren focused his attention back on the book without much success. He could feel Levi’s gaze on him, but he didn’t know what to do nor what to say. Eren felt so sick that the sandwich he had just finished threatened to come back up, so he gulped a few times with the horrifying scene of him throwing up in front of Levi playing in his head. 

“What are you reading?” Levi suddenly asked him. 

Eren looked at the boy almost confused. He knew they were the only ones on the landing, but he couldn’t believe that Levi was starting a conversation with him. 

“Uhm, “The Hobbit”,” he said, closing the book to let Levi see the front cover. 

“Cool,” Levi said, finishing his cigarette and crushing it under his left foot. “I read it a couple of times, but I still prefer “The Lord of the Rings”,” he added as he leaned on the wall with his hands behind his back. 

“I just really like young Bilbo, you know?” Eren said. “And I was looking for a light reading.” 

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Levi said with a small smile. “It’s a shame that the movies aren’t as good as the books.” 

“I don’t think they’re that bad,” Eren said shrugging. 

“What? Peter Jackson just butchered the books,” Levi exclaimed with a frown. 

“I tend to look at the two as two separated things. When I saw both sagas I wasn’t expecting an exact representation of the books, so as movies they aren’t that bad, on the contrary.” 

“I get your point, but I still prefer the books.” 

“I think most Tolkien lovers do,” Eren replied with a smile. 

Levi didn’t add anything else, so they just stayed in silence. Eren couldn’t believe that he just had a proper conversation with Levi for the first time and about something he utterly loved. He had been a Middle Earth fanatic ever since he saw “The Lord of the Rings” for the first time and he had read almost every book set there. It was just unbelievable that Levi shared his own passion; it was easy to find people that had watched the movies, but to find someone that had read the books as well? Very rare. And to find someone that didn’t think he was a loser for liking fantasy books? Even more rare. 

“Have you read “The Silmarillion”?” Levi asked, disrupting Eren from his thoughts. 

“Ehm, not yet,” Eren admitted. “Every time I go to the book store to buy it, they have finished it. I swear they must order just one copy every once in a while, because they tell me the same thing whenever I go there which is at least twice a week.” 

“If you want I can lend you my copy,” Levi suggested. 

“No, don’t worry, sooner or later I’ll find it,” Eren replied, waving his hands in front of him. 

“It’s no big deal,” Levi said. “I have the illustrated version by the way,” he added wiggling his eyebrows. 

Eren’s eyes beamed, he loved illustrated versions of any book and even more if they were from his favourite author. 

“If you really don’t mind,” he trailed off. 

“I told you I don’t,” Levi said. “I’ll bring it tomorrow, okay?” 

“Yeah, great,” Eren smiled. “I’m Eren, by the way.” 

“I know,” Levi replied as the bell rang. “See you tomorrow,” he added and opening the door he went back inside. 

Eren remained where he was, shocked by what had just happened. Levi offered to lend him a book and he even knew his name? This was definitely a dream. Lending a book to someone was something very personal for Eren, something you did with people you had known for years and knew where they lived to hunt them down in case they ruined the book you gave them. And now, of all people, he was about to borrow Levi’s book. His face started to hurt from how much he was smiling, but he was so happy he couldn’t help himself. 

Biting his bottom lip, he took the book he had abandoned on his knees and went back inside, not caring that he was certainly late for his next class. When he entered the classroom the teacher gave him a stern look, but didn’t say anything, and Eren went to the back of the room to sit next to Armin. 

“Where were you?” Armin whispered when he sat down. 

“You’ll never believe what happened at lunch,” Eren told him with a big smile. 

“What happened?” his friend asked him, giving a quick glance to the front to see if the teacher was looking at them. 

“I was reading my book on the fire escape staircase when Levi came out to have a smoke, and he asked me what I was reading, and when I told him he said he had read it as well and we had a whole conversation about it. It was crazy!” 

“Seriously?” Armin asked surprised. 

“Yeah, and that’s not it,” Eren whispered, moving closer to him. “He offered to lend me “The Silmarillion” and he’s bringing it tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Armin said, widening his eyes. 

“Yeah, I still can’t believe it,” Eren said with a big smile. 

“Since you’re so happy to be in class, I’m sure you’ll have no problem with answering my question, Eren,” the teacher suddenly said, disrupting him from his daydream. 

“Em,” Eren muttered, looking at Armin for help, but he hadn’t listened to what the teacher was saying either. 

In the end the teacher repeated her question and Eren luckily knew the answer to it, so he was free to go back to thinking about Levi again. 

The following day, Eren went to school earlier than usual as Levi hadn’t told him when they would meet, so he just waited on a bench in front of the school, reading the few pages he had left of “The Hobbit”. 

“Hi,” someone greeted him after a few minutes and looking up Eren saw it was Levi, handsome as always. 

“Hi,” he replied with a smile, and a faint blush spread on his cheeks. 

“I brought the book,” Levi said and set his backpack on the bench next to Eren as he looked through it. “Here,” he added, giving Eren a big and heavy looking book. 

“Thank you,” Eren said, taking it. “I’ll treat it carefully.” 

“You better,” Levi warned him in a playful tone. “I know it’s quite long, but could you give it back to me before Christmas break?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Great,” Levi said and started to close his backpack, but he wasn’t even halfway through it when someone wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“Hello, Levi,” the newcomer said with a big smile. 

It was the brunette Levi always hung out with and Eren saw Levi roll his eyes before shrugging his friend off. 

“Go away, shitty glasses,” he said, his mood taking a compete turn. 

“Why? What’s going on here?” she asked looking at Eren and at the book he had on his lap. “You lent him “The Silmarillion”?” she asked with a mixture of surprise and playfulness. “You didn’t let me borrow it.” 

“Have you seen your books? They’re all full of stains and the pages fall off of most of them.” 

“That’s because I don’t just read books, I live them,” she said dramatically. 

Levi rolled his eyes again and took his backpack with the intention to leave, but his friend had other plans as she turned to Eren. 

“Hi, I’m Hange, Levi’s best friend-”

“No, you’re not,” Levi interrupted her. 

“Shh, I’m not talking to you,” Hange said sitting next to Eren. “How did you meet Levi? I’ve never seen you two talking before.” 

“We met yesterday during lunch break,” Eren said a bit intimidated. 

“Yesterday?” she repeated, looking at Levi with a knowing grin on her face. “Of course! That’s why he was unusually happy,” she muttered to herself. 

Eren looked at Levi, now more confused than before. He didn’t understand what was going on, but apparently Levi did if his horrified expression was anything to go by. He quickly grabbed Hange’s arm and with an apology he left, leaving Eren alone on the bench. Eren frowned, confused by the exchange, and looked at the two as they walked toward the entrance, Levi with a menacing look on his face while Hange had a giant smile on hers. 

When they entered the school, Eren looked away and took the book Levi gave him in his hands, slowly opening it as if it was something sacred. As he lifted the front cover, a big smile spread on his face, he couldn’t believe he had something that had been in Levi’s house and that Levi had read and used. On the first page there was a small yellow sticky note with a handwritten message and a telephone number: 

If you ever want to share your thoughts on the book feel free to text me 

-Levi

Eren quickly saved Levi’s number on his phone and contemplated it for a bit, before going back to the book and flipping though the pages. There wasn’t even a single mark or stain and Eren ran his fingers through them, feeling the quality of the paper. The illustrations were simply beautiful and just from looking at them he got excited to read the story.

Unfortunately, the bell rang and with a huff he stood up, putting his and Levi’s book in his backpack, and then he headed towards the school. As soon as he reached his classroom he spotted Armin at his usual desk near the window and told him what had just happened. His friend was as surprised as he was, but didn’t dwell on it for too long, too busy revising for the test they had in the afternoon. 

Eren really wanted to start reading the book during lunch break, but Armin reminded him of the test and he had to admit that he had barely opened the book the previous day because his mind was full of thoughts of Levi, so he spent lunch studying with his friend. 

As he was walking to go back to class Eren passed by the fire exit and saw Levi smoking there. His heart skipped a beat when the raven haired looked at him and raised a hand in acknowledgment. Unable to hold back the smile on his face Eren waved back and quickly went into the classroom, feeling on cloud nine. 

When the school day was over, he went straight back home and not caring about his homework he started reading “The Silmarillion”. After a few pages he was so caught up in the reading that he forgot everything about the world around him and only noticed that hours had passed when he could barely see the pages for how dark it was in his room. 

Putting down the book, he turned on the lights and stood up from the bed, stretching his limbs and looking for his phone in the backpack. He needed to talk to someone about the awesomeness of the book, so with a bit of hesitation he decided to text Levi. 

**Me: Omg this book is amazing, I’ve just read the first chapters and I’m already obsessed with it!!**

**Me: This is Eren btw :)**

As he waited for Levi’s reply, Eren went to the bathroom for the first time since he got back from school; when he started a new book he tended to forget he had a body he needed to care of. 

Going back to his bedroom he saw that he had a new message from Levi. 

**Levi: Get ready for what’ll happen in later chapters because it’ll blow your mind.**

**Me: Don’t tell me this, I’ve got so many things to study it’ll take me weeks to finish it :(**

**Me: I think I’m going to stay up all night just to read it**

Eren impatiently waited for Levi’s reply as he opened the book and flipped though the pages, reading snippets of things to come and getting more and more excited. When his phone buzzed beside him he quickly took it and unlocked the screen. 

**Levi: Don’t worry, take your time, you can always give it back to me during the holidays :)**

**Me: Really? Awesome! I’ll still try to finish it before the holidays though :)**

**Levi: As you prefer :)**

A big smile spread on his face when he read Levi’s messages and Eren would have loved to continue the conversation, but his mom called him to help her with dinner since his sister was still ill. 

After dinner, he went back to his room and immediately checked his phone, but there were no new messages, so he continued to read the book, only stopping until he felt his eyelids close by themselves. 

After a night filled with dreams of Levi and elves, Eren went to school and while he was putting away some textbooks in his locker, wondering what to do when Levi came to school, a face suddenly popped up beside him, making him jump. 

“Hello, Eren,” Hange said with a grin. 

“Hi,” he replied mildly confused. 

“Levi didn’t give me the time to properly introduce myself yesterday, I’m Hange, nice to meet you” she said sticking out a hand. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Eren said, shaking it. 

“How’s it going with the book?” she asked, leaning on the locker next to Eren’s. 

“It’s good, but I’m still at the beginning,” Eren replied. 

“It took me a while to finish it as well,” Hange said before changing the topic. “I’ve never seen Levi lend one of his books before, you know?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, he’s scared they’d get ruined or dirty. So I was a bit surprised when he lent you one of his favourite ones.” 

“Why did he give it to me then?” Eren asked perplexed. 

“Oh well, why don’t you ask him yourself?” Hange said with a mischievous grin. “He usually has a smoke during lunchbreak somewhere on the fire exit stairs.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to bother him,” Eren replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Trust me, he won’t think you’re bothering him,” Hange said with a confident expression. “I have to go now. Bye!” she added and left without giving Eren the time to reply. 

Eren thought about what Hange said all morning, debating whether it was a good idea or not. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, and talking to Levi would certainly make him do or say something stupid, but at the same time he was curious to know if what Hange told him was true. If it was, why would Levi give him something he thought was precious? 

In the end, curiosity had the best of him and after finishing his lunch, he went to the stairs that led outside, looking around to see where Levi was. He found him smoking on the last floor with his forearms on the railing and looking at the view before him. 

“Hi,” Eren greeted him with an awkward smile. 

“Hey,” Levi replied, turning his head. 

Eren felt his face catch on fire when Levi looked at him and he quickly averted his gaze, hoping that Levi hadn’t noticed it. 

“Uhm, how... how were classes this morning?” Eren asked, trying to be as spontaneous as possible. 

“Boring,” Levi said, taking one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out and throwing it in the bin next to the door. “What about yours?” he asked, turning around to completely face Eren. 

“Same,” Eren added with an awkward chuckle. 

Silence fell between them and Eren wracked his brain to find something interesting to say, but he couldn’t come up with anything. Being this close to Levi turned his mind completely blank. 

“So, did you stay up all night to read?” Levi said, finally breaking the excruciating silence. 

“I tried, but I was too tired,” Eren admitted. 

“There’s no rush, take your time with it.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said with a small smile and before Levi could say anything else he quickly added: “Do you lend your books often?” 

Levi briefly looked away before crossing his arms and coughing. 

“Sometimes,” he said, but Eren was almost sure he was lying. 

“Even to people you’ve never met before?” Eren prodded, too curious to hold back. 

“It happened,” he said, fixing his glasses. “Why all these questions?” 

“I was just curious after this morning’s conversation with Hange.” 

“What did she say?” Levi asked frowning. 

“That you never lend your books because you’re scared they’d get ruined.” 

“Fucking…,” Levi muttered under his breath. “You should never listen to her, she doesn’t know what she’s saying,” he said looking at Eren. 

“Oh, alright,” Eren replied. 

“I have to go to class now. See you,” Levi said before going back inside. 

When Levi disappeared from his sight, Eren couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He had hoped for a different answer, but maybe Hange just wanted to make fun of him or, even more likely, to make fun of Levi. She looked like the kind of person to make stupid pranks on her friends, so Eren decided it was best to forget the conversation they had that morning. 

After that day, Eren approached Levi a few more times during breaks and they mostly talked about “The Silmarillion” or other related books, sometimes throwing in some personal information about each other. Eren found out that Levi lived just with his mom because his father had died two years before, and from his words he understood that Levi really loved her. He also told him that, unlike Eren, he didn’t usually read fantasy books as he was more into thrillers, but he had read a lot of Tolkien’s books. There were still a lot of things he would have liked to know about Levi, but Eren kept the questions to a minimum, always afraid to be intruding too much in Levi’s life. 

Needless to say, Eren was completely in love with Levi. Every day he couldn’t wait for those ten minutes they spent together and if for some reason he couldn’t see Levi his mood took a complete turn, and he was grumpy for the rest of the day. 

As Christmas break was approaching, Eren realised that he wouldn’t be able to finish the book in time to give it back to Levi. He tried to pull as many all-nighters as he could, but school was taking a toll on him and most of the times he ended up falling asleep with the book on his face. 

The Monday before the holidays, he met with Levi on the fire exit stairs as usual, both of them with their coats on since the weather was barely above zero. After a bit of small talk, Eren decided it was best to tell Levi he wasn’t going to have his book back soon. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to finish the book by Friday,” he said with an apologetic expression. 

“That’s alright,” Levi replied with his face buried in his scarf. “If you want you can come by my place when you finish it and give it back.” 

“Really? That would be great,” Eren said beaming. 

“Yeah, we could even watch a movie or something if you want,” Levi suggested while a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, of course,” Eren replied with his heart beating a million miles an hour. 

“Cool, text me when you finish it.” 

Eren eagerly nodded and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back his smile. He had just been invited to Levi’s house and not just for a couple of minutes, but potentially for hours, something that happened only in his dreams. 

Eren had been debating whether to confess to Levi or not for a while now, but he didn’t want to ruin the friendship between them, so in the end he never said anything. A few times he had noticed Levi staring at him and then look away immediately when Eren caught him, but he had never thought that Levi could be interested in him other than as a friend, and for this he always held back. Meeting outside school could be the perfect opportunity to tell him without the possibility of someone walking in on them and ruin the moment. It was also a good thing that it was during the holidays, so if things turned out awkward he could have a few weeks to recover his dignity. 

During the last week of school Eren didn’t have as may homework or tests as the previous ones, and he found himself with a lot of free time in his hands that he dedicated to reading Levi’s book. By the end of the week he had only a few chapters left to read, so while wishing Levi a merry Christmas he told him that he would be hearing from him soon. 

On Saturday, Eren didn’t do anything except for reading. He would have even forgot to eat if his sister hadn’t come to his room and dragged him to the kitchen where he quickly ate his meal before going back to his room. His parents were used to this kind of behaviour, as Eren had been an avid reader since his childhood, so they just shook their heads and left him to his hobby. 

By the end of the day Eren didn’t know what to with his life anymore. He had finished the book and was now contemplating the white ceiling of his room while thinking about the story he’d just read. The book had left him speechless. It was so full of details and events that connected to each other and to other books he had read that it was no wonder that the author didn’t finish it while he was still alive. 

Trying to find a way to convey his thoughts, he took his phone and sent Levi a message. 

**Me: My life has no meaning anymore, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to move on from this book :( :'(**

While waiting for Levi’s reply Eren continued to look at the ceiling with the phone on his chest. A few minutes later it buzzed and with a smile he saw that there was a message from Levi. 

**Levi: I feel you, I’m still not over it either**

**Me: They should definitely make a movie or a tv series on it because everyone should know about it :)**

**Levi: Yeah, even if I know it’ll never be as good as the book I’d still watch it ;)**

Eren chuckled. He was used to Levi’s complaints about the movies and the way Levi got all worked up about them was too funny to let it slide. 

As Eren was typing a response he received a new message from Levi. 

**Levi: Speaking of movies, would you like to come over tomorrow and hear me complain about the things Peter Jackson did wrong while we watch the lord of the rings together?**

Eren’s breath caught in his throat when he read the message and a smile spread on his face. Even if he was sad to have finished the book, he had to admit he was happy he did, because it gave him the opportunity to see Levi outside of school and during a time when he didn’t have to worry about homework or his mom scolding him for not studying. 

**Me: Yeah, of course. Just tell me when and where :))**

**Levi: Around two?**

**Levi: And here**

Levi sent him the location of what Eren supposed was his house which was a bit far from Eren’s, but he would have even gone to a different continent if that meant seeing Levi. 

**Me: Perfect! :) :)**

**Levi: Great. And don’t forget the book!**

Eren smiled, holding his phone to his chest, but mixed with his happiness there was also a tinge of nervousness. He was still unsure whether confessing to Levi was a good idea or not, and tormenting his bottom lip, he debated it the whole evening without coming to a conclusion. 

The following day, he spent the morning helping Mikasa wrapping the Christmas presents for his whole family, which was something that Eren hated with his hole heart. He sucked at wrapping presents and more than once Mikasa forced him to redo all the work. 

When it was a little over 1:30 p.m. he set out to go to Levi’s house with his backpack on the shoulders and a plate full of gingerbread cookies his mom had baked to thank Levi for the book. 

When he arrived at his destination, Eren saw that Levi’s house consisted of a two-floor building with two trees in the front and a lot of flowers underneath them. There was a small path that led from the gate to the front door with bushes on either side. Eren rang the intercom and a few seconds later Levi’s face appeared at one of the windows on the first floor. The gate opened, and Levi stepped out from the house to greet him. He was wearing light blue jeans, a black sweater, a pair of black slippers with a small dragon on them and his usual glasses. 

“Hi,” he said as Eren reached the front door. 

“Hi,” Eren greeted him with a smile he was unable to hold back. “Here, some cookies to thank you for the book,” he added and handed Levi the plate he was carrying. 

“Thanks,” Levi replied and lifting the tinfoil he took a peek at the cookies. “Smells good.” 

“My mom made them. This is the time of the year when she finds every excuse to bake Christmas themed food,” Eren explained. 

“Good for me,” Levi said, lifting a corner of his mouth. “Come in,” he invited opening the door wider. “My mom’s at work until late in the evening, so there’s only us here.” 

“Oh, alright,” Eren said, feeling his nervousness coming back. 

He went in and taking off his shoes he quickly glanced around. Right in front of the door there was a staircase with photos hanged along the wall and Christmas lights falling from the banister. On the right there was an opened door that revealed a living room with a grey couch, a coffee table and a TV. Eren couldn’t see anymore than that and he didn’t linger too much on anything, not wanting to be rude. 

After Eren had removed his shoes Levi led him upstairs with the plate of cookies still in hand and opening the last door of a short hallway, he led him into his room. The first thing that Eren noticed was that the wall in front of the door was completely covered in books. They were of different sizes and colours but were all neatly lined one next to the other. There were just a few that laid on top of the others, most likely because there wasn’t enough space on the shelves for all of them. 

“That’s amazing,” Eren said, moving across the room and stopping in front of the objects of his admiration. He looked at the titles, but he knew only a few of them. Following the alphabetical order he easily found the section with Tolkien’s books and saw that there were a lot of books he had never even heard of. Levi even had a biography of the author and some essays he had written. 

“You can borrow them if you want,” Levi told him, disrupting him from his fantasy. 

“Can I just live here?” Eren asked still contemplating the books. 

Levi chuckled beside him and Eren turned his head to look at him. It was rare for Levi to smile, so to hear him chuckle was almost a Christmas miracle. Now that he was aware of where he was again, Eren’s heart started beating faster in his chest and his face lit up for being so close to Levi. The other boy, in fact, had moved closer to him, so much that their shoulders were almost touching and Eren could see the dimple that had appeared on Levi’s face. 

Almost tripping over his own feet, Eren moved away from Levi and noticed that the wall next to the door was just as full of wonders as the other. 

“Oh my God,” he exclaimed, moving past the bed in the middle of the room and standing in front of two shelves full of “The Lord of the Rings” and “The Hobbit” action figures and bobble-heads. There was at least one of every character, even the secondary ones, and Eren looked closely at all of them, observing all the little details and face expressions. 

“This is amazing, Levi,” he said, turning around to look at the boy. 

Levi was sitting at the end of the bed, looking at him with a small smile on his lips. 

“I knew you would’ve liked it,” he said. 

“This is what paradise looks like,” Eren replied and joined him on the bed. 

“You’re exaggerating,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. 

“Trust me, I’m not,” Eren said with a meaningful expression. For him, every place where Levi was could be considered heaven. 

Levi raised an eyebrow as to demand an explanation from him, but Eren couldn’t think straight anymore. He was mere centimeters away from Levi, in his bedroom and surrounded by things they both loved. 

Almost unconsciously, he leaned closer to Levi, counting the centimeters between them and moving his gaze from Levi’s lips to his eyes. When he saw Levi’s eyes light up in understanding he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips on Levi’s. He expected him to move away, but instead Levi wrapped a hand behind his neck and moved his lips together with Eren’s. 

All the times he had fantasised about kissing Levi couldn’t remotely compare to the reality. Not to how good Levi smelled, nor to how hyperaware he was of all the parts of his body that Levi was touching. Not to how his glassed were caressing his face, and most definitely not to how soft Levi’s lips felt against his own. Eren’s stomach twisted into a knot and he felt almost sick, but of that kind of sickness that is caused by happiness. 

When Eren pulled back, one hundred percent sure that his face looked like a tomato, he saw that Levi’s cheeks were red as well. He didn’t know what to say. Admittedly, Levi had kissed him back, but he had never noticed any sort of interest from his part. 

“I’m sorry?” he said, unsure of what Levi’s reaction would be. 

“I’m not,” Levi said and closed the distance between them again. 

This time, Levi kissed him more passionately, wrapping both arms around his neck and tilting his head to the side. Eren felt his head spin and a thought was slowly forming in his mind, but he couldn’t understand what it was about. 

“Wait,” he finally said, pulling away from Levi. “Do you like me?” he asked, coming to a realisation. 

Levi looked at him with an amused expression. 

“Do you think I would be kissing you if I didn’t?” he said. 

“I don’t know, you’ve never said anything.” 

“It should have been obvious when I gave you my book.” 

“But you said…,” Eren started to say, but couldn’t continue as he understood how oblivious he had been. Now all the puzzle pieced fitted together, Levi lending him his book, giving him his phone number, Hange implying there was a reason behind that, all the timed he had caught Levi staring at him. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked. 

“I wanted to be sure,” Levi said, looking away. 

“Well, now you can be very sure,” Eren told him and brought their mouths together again. 

He couldn’t get enough of feeling of Levi’s lips on his nor of the way Levi’s hands ran through his hair sending shivers down his spine. Little moans were coming out from the back of his throat and as an invitation he opened his mouth, letting Levi’s tongue go past his lips. 

As he kissed him, Levi put a leg on either side of Eren and straddled him. Eren tentatively put his hands on Levi’s ass and when Levi bucked his hips forward he groped him, pulling their bodies closer. They started to grind against each other but even though he would have liked to stay like that forever, Eren started to feel his legs going numb for the effort of staying on the bed. He had sat very close to the edge and now he was struggling to stay on the bed. 

Levi must have understood that he was about to find himself on the floor as with one last kiss he pulled away and stood up. 

“Let’s get more comfortable,” he said and moved to the head of the bed, laying there while Eren followed him suit. 

Positioning himself on top of Levi, Eren took a moment to look at Levi’s eyes though his glasses and finally take in the fact that he liked him back. His stomach filled with butterflies and the only thing he could do was smile at Levi, hoping that he would understand how he felt. The corners of Levi’s mouth turned up and that was all the encouragement Eren needed as he pressed little kissed to Levi’s lips. 

“Wait,” Levi said between kisses. “I don’t need these when you’re this close,” he added with a smirk as he removed his glassed and put them on the night stand. 

Levi turned back to look at Eren and wrapping his arms around him he kissed him again. Eren licked his bottom lip and when Levi opened his mouth he slid his tongue inside, tasting him as much as he could. 

His jeans started to get tight quickly and soon he was rolling his hips into Levi’s. 

“Someone’s eager,” Levi said with a grin. 

“Can you blame me?” Eren asked, moving his mouth to kiss Levi’s neck. “You have no idea for how long I’ve waited,” he said, sucking Levi’s skin. “You’re so much better than any of my fantasies.” 

Levi let out a groan as his hips jerked forward. His erection pressed against Eren’s while his hands ran through Eren’s hair. 

Eren continued to bite and suck Levi’s neck, trying to leave as many red marks as he could while he moved his hips in rhythm with Levi’s. 

“Eren,” Levi panted as he removed his hands from Eren’s hair and moved them to the hem of their pants. 

Eren stood up just the few seconds he needed to unbutton his and Levi’s jeans and finally free their swollen cocks before going back to Levi’s neck. Levi’s hot erection was now pressing against his and the sensation of skin on skin was driving him crazy. 

He took their cocks into his hand and pumped them, spreading the pre-come that had gather on both their tips. Levi groaned under his touch and the sound went straight to Eren’s cock, making him bite his lip to hold back from coming immediately. 

“Eren, wait,” Levi said and propping himself up on one elbow he reached for the bedside table and took out a bottle of lube. “This will help,” he said, handing it to Eren. 

Eren nodded and, after opening it, he poured the content on his hand and wrapped it again around their cocks. Levi bit his lip in an attempt to contain his moans and Eren felt the urge to cover those red and kiss swollen lips with his own. He sloppily kissed Levi, swallowing every moan, while he continued to stroke their cocks. The only thing on his mind was the need to make Levi feel as good as he felt. 

“Levi,” Eren moaned feeling a familiar heat gather in his gut. “I’m close.” 

“Me too,” Levi panted, biting back another moan. 

Eren stoked them faster while Levi thrust his hips frantically as he gripped Eren’s ass, urging his pace, and arching his back he came in Eren’s hand. The sight of Levi coming undone was all Eren needed to finally have his release and moaning Levi’s name he came as well. 

Eren rolled next to Levi with his jeans still down his thighs and his hand wet and sticky. He looked to the side to see that Levi had his eyes closed and his lips parted as he tried to catch his breath. He was sure that this image was never going to leave his mind and he was quite proud of the fact that he had been the one to cause it. 

“We need to go to the bathroom,” Levi said with his breath still labored. 

“Yeah,” Eren agreed. The stickiness of his hand was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

It took them a few more minutes before they decided to stand up and go across the hallway where the bathroom was. After a few embarrassed glances and awkward smiles, they went back to Levi’s bedroom, cleaned and with new clothes as the other ones got dirty as well. 

They sat in silence on the bed with their heads against the headboard. Neither of them knew how to break the awkward silence and Eren desperately looked around the incredibly clean room in search of some kind of help. 

“Levi?” he whispered after a while with worry in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked concerned. 

“I think Gollum is judging us,” Eren said, indicating with his eyes the action figure on the shelf next to them. 

Levi looked at it for a second and then burst out laughing. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he said. 

“Look at him,” Eren exclaimed, indicating the object with his hand. “He has such a judgemental expression.” 

“He’s just jealous of my _preciousss _” Levi said bending forward and curving his fingers.__

__“Oh my God, that’s actually creepy,” Eren said, slightly moving away._ _

__“ _My precioussss_ ,” Levi repeated and brought his face closer to Eren’s. __

___“Stop,” Eren whined, covering his face with his hands and peeking between his fingers._ _ _

___“ _Preciousss_ ,” Levi repeated and then did something Eren would never be able to forgive: he started to tickle him. ___

___“No, please don’t,” Eren begged him, trying to move away as far as he could, considering the size of the bed._ _ _

___Levi didn’t stop and with a mischievous grin he continued to tickle him, causing Eren to laugh so much that his eyes were filling with tears._ _ _

___“Enough,” Eren said, turning to one side to protect his belly from Levi._ _ _

___When Levi didn’t stop he caught his hands between his and turned his face._ _ _

___“I’m too young to die,” he said with his best puppy eyes._ _ _

___Levi laughed at him and the awkwardness of before disappeared, leaving in its place a sense of ease and familiarity._ _ _

___Levi looked at him with tender eyes and Eren couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Levi liked him and that they had done more than just kissing during the afternoon. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he thought he was going to have a stroke and his stomach was twisting into a knot, but Eren had never felt happier in his life._ _ _

___“Am I your precious now?” he asked._ _ _

___“Yeah, you are,” Levi replied with a smile._ _ _

___Eren beamed and lifting his head he met Levi’s lips for a slow kiss where he put all his love and affection for him._ _ _

___When their kiss broke, Levi softly smiled at him and after kissing his cheek, he stood up from the bed and went to the shelf where he kept hid DVDs._ _ _

___“The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings?” he asked, holding two DVD cases._ _ _

___“The Hobbit,” Eren replied with a smile._ _ _

___Levi nodded and switched on the TV on the wall in front of the bed, putting the DVD into the DVD player. He grabbed the plate with the cookies and sat on the bed next to Eren after wearing his glasses again._ _ _

___They spent the afternoon bundled up in bed, kissing and cuddling. For as much as he liked the movie, Eren couldn’t concentrate on it and if he hadn’t watch it a hundred times already, he wouldn’t have been able to tell what it was about. The only times he focused his attention on the screen in front of him was when Levi made some mocking comment about it, but even then, it was short lived as his laugh filled the room, making it hard to understand what the characters were saying._ _ _

___When the movie ended, Eren regrettably stood up from the bed to go home. Grabbing his backpack, he gave Levi “The Silmarillion” back and then followed him downstairs. On the front door he put on his shoes as slowly as possible trying to delay his leave. The afternoon had flown by, and he didn’t want to go home, but he had told his mom he would be back for dinner._ _ _

___“I’m off then,” he said, standing in front of the door._ _ _

___“I’ll text you,” Levi said with a smile._ _ _

___“Yeah,” Eren replied and bent down to kiss him. “Bye,” he said with a final glance._ _ _

___“Bye,” Levi said with a dejected smile._ _ _

___Eren had barely made it to the gate that he was already running back to the front door and, a few seconds after he had rung the door bell, the door opened revealing a slightly confused Levi._ _ _

___“Did you forget-” he started to say but was quickly cut off by Eren’s lips crushing on his._ _ _

___Eren threw his backpack somewhere near the door and took Levi in his arms, feverishly kissing him. Levi wrapped his legs around his waist and ran his hands though Eren’s hair, tugging at it. After pulling away just enough to look at Eren in the eyes, he chuckled and said:_ _ _

___“You know where the bed is.”_ _ _

___Eren didn’t need to be told twice and pressing his lips to Levi’s he started to climb the stairs._ _ _

___There was still a bit of time before dinner._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, tell me if you liked the fic, if you didn't, what you liked or didn't like, what I should improve, what you did today, how's life, how are your pets, I don't know, just write whatever you want :)  
> On a side note, if I stop overthinking I might post the first chapter of my next fanfiction this week, I've been working on it since may, but I'm still unsure. We'll see!  
> On another side note, I've been thinking about creating a second blog on Tumblr dedicated to Ereri and my writing, so if you want you'll be able to follow me, if you don't that's fine, tell me what you think about it :)  
> See you soon (hopefully) <3


End file.
